Time Jumpers Based on Time Riders
by anime-luver211
Summary: This is basically a story based on the Time rider Books but with my Fan-characters The only actual character from the series so far is the mention of liam sal and maddie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Edinburgh, 2042**

Tyler watched the world around him shift. As glasses crashed onto the already glass and china covered kitchen floor, he ran after his parents into the crowded Eddie's block 'o' flats hallway. People everywhere where desperatley trying to escape the crumbling building. The 12 year old boy held his mothers hand as if his life depended on it,like she could somehow save themselves from their consealed doom. tears where streaming down everybodys cheeks.

Parents looking for their kid's , Kid's wailing for their parents. People trying to run back to get their precious stuff. All the while Tyler just stood there huddled into his mother and father.

The earthquake's shakes just seemed to get stronger and the building itself seemed to be swaying from side to side._ 'strange'_ Tyler thought to himself just a few minutes ago, he had been waiting for his friends to go out. In fact he had just had an arguement with his parents and now they where hugging each other like nothing ever happened. What he really didnt get was the fact that he had seen the warning's on tv, but i guess he just tought it was fake, just another stupid prediction that the met office spat out so that people would keep watching the weather. Still usually he would of packed a survival kit just in case full of stuff that seemed nesseary if it really happened. He had done it in the past but nothing ever occured, yet the one time something did happen... is the time he didn't prepare for it. Despite his fear he still thought_ 'how ironic' _

_** CRASH **_

A plant pot fell from its small table. 'No doubt about it the earthquake is getting stronger we are all going to die! ' Tyler felt tears roll down his cheeks. He wiped his damp eyes with his , too big for him, jumper which he got from the latest Art expo in Canada.

Then something strange caught his eye

or rather

_ Someone..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Edinburgh, 2042**

As the people around him continued to cry about the end. Tylers eyes where glued to something else or someone. In the corner he could see a man. An old man to be even more precise. He seemed to be staring right in Tylers direction and Tyler could swear that he could see a smile on this mans face. If he wasn't shaking so much Tyler could probably point out some more easily missable what a time to be smiling. In the middle of a earthquake where your trapped inside with no where else to go. But... that is not what was bothering Tyler. What was bothering him about this strange man was that he couldn't reconise him. Tyler knows everybody he is the one that everyone knows too. Even if they'd just been in the building a cople of hours he could pick them out of a crowd. But this man he couldnt reconise not even a visitor.

_'but the doors are blocked how did he get in?_' thought Tyler. His thought was soon interrupted though by a really strong shake and a ear piercing groan from the crumbling building. when Tyler looked back up again he realised that the man was walking towards them. He was wearing a old tweed jacket with elbow patches and faded black trousers. The man walked straight up to Tyler and his family and then said 'Tyler MacCory?' Tylers reply was a timid 'yes' to him this man seemed stern and cruel plus their situtation wasn't really helping. 'This tower will collapse in about 2 minutes, Now you could either stay here with your family and die' he announced. As he did this the whole room went silent execpt from a few crashes and a crying baby ' or you can come with me and live but you'll live like a ghost unknown to the real world.'

'What?' shouted a voice from the other end of the hall 'this place is going to collapse ?'

'Yes i'm afraid so about a minute and a half till it does now'

'So we are all going to die? why are you only taking that brat?' screamed the voice again

Tyler couldnt help but feel a little offended by that comment but remained silent.  
>'Yes everyone in this room will die, don't worry it will be quick and painless for most. But i can only save Tyler here. I'm sorry for all of you' said the man, clam as ever a if annoucing to a whole room that they are going to die is a normal thing.'Well Tyler are you coming or staying here?' He tryed to say over the growing screams and sobs 'You have a 45 second to decide'<p>

Tyler just stared open mouthed, not sure what to say when suddenly his mother pulled him up and sobbed ' Go with him , go with him and live. Build a new life, Don't worry about us just live Tyler... For all of us'

' 20 sceonds, ' Smirked the man as he out streached his hand ' Made up your mind?' Tyler nodded quickly and took the hand. Tyler looked over at his sobbing parents they smiled at him and blew a kiss each. Suddenly a Huge crack echoed through the building , everything started to slide. Tyler clamped his eyes shut just as the man got to five.

A Falling sensation thats what it felt like what ever 'that' is The last things he heard were...

A scream

Crying

and

_I love you_


End file.
